I Know Your Different
by SerenaCarter
Summary: ********Bella being the hot, coordinated and confident new girl becomes everyone's center of interest when she arrives in Orange County. Friends are made, so are enemies, and Edward has his player sights set on her. AH*********
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Everyone

I know you're Different

Chapter 1: Meeting everyone.

Bella

Let's start with the basics yeah? I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella, Swan. I have long curly brown hair and brown eyes. I'm probably one of the most loud, overbearing, confident and crazy person you'd ever meet. Honestly life is meant to be lived so you might as well live it well. I stand by my motto, "A life lived in fear, is a life half lived'. I'm not scared of anything, I I don't lie either. Living life to the fullest is the best anyone can do; when they try and fail or run and fall the best is to get up, looking hot as hell and do it again. Since the age of around fourteen, when I started to grow curves and mature and all, I've been told by the male population whom I wasn't related to that I was hot. I was skeptical at first, but being told nearly every single day does change the way you think. I also love sports and activities and practically anything fun and new. So anyways enough about me, even though I love it let's get on with where I am.

Mom and dad and I used to live in New York. I loved New York; The lights, the fashion, the gossip, the business. Up until recently it had occurred to me that while I was basking in my own awesome life, that I hadn't noticed that my parents were having marriage problems. Soon they had filed for divorced against each other for the basic reason that they did not love each other anymore, and it was mutual. So my mom, being crazy, erratic and completely screwed though the best idea would be to take me across the country with her all the way to Orange County, California. Oh and just to add to y list of coolness, I am quite sarcastic too.

Anyhow, here I stand in front of my new house in sunny Orange County, marveling its beauty. The house was grand, huge and white with pillars and balconies and fountains everywhere. It took my breath away, and it was just the outside. **(A/N: House on profile) **Back in New York, my father managed a massive law firm, and kept the money rolling in a lot. So when the divorce settled, my mom got me and a load of cash, as well as her own from being a popular real estate agent. Using that cash she bought a giant mansion here in a reserved, very classy area in Orange County, but let's face it, everywhere in Orange Country is rich and classy.**  
**

"Honey, go check out your new room!" My mom called as she paid the cab driver who had driven us here from the airport. I walked in the house. Fuck it was huge. It was all white or cream and nearly everything was marble. I walked up the giant marble stairs stairs and saw a few bedrooms, They all had en suites, but I liked the one that was the biggest with the balcony as well. I smirked as I pictured myself sleeping on the big king size bed.

"Mom!" I called out, my voice echoing throughout the house. "Can I choose _any _room?" I asked, not stating which room I wanted, and that in fact the one I wanted was biggest. My mom's heels clicked as she walked up the stairs and laughed as she passed me.

"Honey I told you, I don't care." She said with a smile.

"Just making sure." I said sweetly, before running down stairs to grab my bags. I trudged up stairs with them and unpacked them. After a few hours of unpacking and helping my mom direct the delivery guys as to where to place the new furniture I was exhausted, with jet lag catching up with me. I went back to my room after the guys had left and smiled with the final product. Everything was in its place and where it should be and looking fucking sweet. Maybe, I thought, I could paint it one day, the walls which were cream were so boring. My mom and I were really hungry and in no mood to actually cook dinner so I told her to ring up the pizza place. I ran down the stairs and saw my mom already on the phone.

"Oh, could you hold on a sec," She said into the receiver. "Bella," She said looking at me, "Go meet the neighbors, on the left there's the Hale's and on the right there's the Cullen's." She said and went back to talking to the pizza guy. I walked outside to our dead-end street and looked to my left. There better be some fun neighbors, and hopefully no boring old people. I'd try the Hales first. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed a short girl, maybe around 4'10'' smiling at me. though she was really short, she looked mature enough and curvy enough to be my age. She had black spiky hair poking out in every direction, and shining silver eyes which complemented her pixie image. her small and sharp features and small physique added to the fact.

"Hello! Are you the new neighbor?" She said preppy. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi and yes I am. I'm Bella." I said placing my hand out in front of me.

"I'm Alice. Where did you move from?" Alice asked as she grabbed my hand it shook it.

"New York." I said and she grinned excitedly.

"Really, I love shopping there when I go on holidays." She squealed. "Hey what school are you going to?" She asked curiously.

"Um….Lake something High." I replied in a bored tone.

"Yay," She squealed. "It's actually Lake Valley High. But that's where I go." She smiled and clapped her hands in happiness.

"Hey so are you Alice Hale?" I asked and she giggled.

"Oh no I'm Alice Cullen; I am just friends with the Hales. Rosalie and Jasper are Hales. They go to our school too, and they're juniors, there twins. And I have two brothers called Edward and Emmett and we are all juniors. But we are all adopted." Alice said rambling on and on.

"Alice who is it?" A voice called. A beautiful girl appeared. She was gorgeous, with long blond hair and pale blue icy eyes, and a curvy and tall stature, maybe 5'9". She smiled, and I swear my ego just went way down. She was strikingly beautiful and no doubt the most prettiest person I'd ever seen.

"Rosalie this is the new neighbor, Bella. She's going to our school and she's a junior too." Alice said unable to contain her excitement.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie said smiling and I felt relieved knowing this girl wasn't a total bitch and hadn't let her looks go to her head.

"Hi Rosalie." I said back with another smile.

"Oh and Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper is here as well." She giggled and then turned around, "JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!" She called. "He's also my boyfriend." She stage whispered. Jasper came to the door and I nodded to Alice in approval of her boyfriend. He was hot, but of course off the market. He was quite tall and lanky standing at around 6'3''. He had sandy blond hair, and bright blue eyes and looked quite like his sister.

"I'm the new neighbor Bella, hi." I said extending my hand towards him.

"Hi Bella." He said as he too shook my hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I'm really tired from the flight and I have to quickly introduce myself to the rest of your family Alice." I said taking a step back from the door and Alice grimaced.

"Oh but they are all out, but I didn't go so that's why I'm here and not home alone being bored. You can meet my brothers at school." She said waving it off.

"Okay Bye." I said. They all said their goodbyes and I walked the few meters to my house. I went inside and decided I wouldn't wait until the pizza guy arrived, I would just go to sleep and when I wake up hungry I'll eat. I ran upstairs, to my bedroom and jumped into bed read for sleep.

------

The next morning I woke up super hungry, like predicted. I ran downstairs and looked in the fridge and ate the left over pizza, which I know is a very bad breakfast. Today was my first day of school and I was excited. Nothing was better than the attention with came with being new, the stares, and practically everything. First impressions were important, so people usually dressed up real nice. Me though, I didn't need too, so I put on my tight ass dark blue Avedon skinny jeans, my superman logo royal and my black converse. I put my hair in a messy ponytail. I really didn't need to do much to get a lot of stares, which can be sometimes annoying. The doorbell rung and knowing that my mom was probably still asleep I went to go get it.

I opened the door and found Alice on the other side smiling wide and happy. I guess she's a morning person."Hey Bella, You need a ride to school?" She asked all perky.

"Well I really wanted to take my Porsche." I said. I saw her face fall slightly. "But you can come with me if you want." I asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure." She said. "Rosalie and Jasper will go with their car and my brothers can go with their boring old cars, but you have a Porsche." She said. I laughed. We got in my car and I drove while she navigated me on how to get to school. "Here we are." She said. The school was huge, really huge and I was already getting stares. People really need to be more subtly and tone it down, honestly. Smiling, I got out of the car, with grace and grabbed my bag, along with Alice.

"I'm going to the office to get my timetable, I'll meet you at lunch or something." I said to Alice and she nodded absentmindedly as she saw Jasper and Rosalie's car pull up. She has so got it bad for Jasper.

"Okay the office is there." She pointed to one of the buildings. I walked up to the office and got my timetable from one of the receptionists. I quickly glanced over it before shoving it in my pocket.

Period 1: English – Miss Delprat

Period 2: Art – Miss Lola

Period 3: Trig – Mr. Ratcliff

Lunch

Period 4: Italian – Miss Trueman

Period 5: Biology – Mr. Ingrati

Period 6: Gym – Miss Tagg

I headed toward Period 1 English with Miss Delprat. I easily found my way since the buildings were set out simple and nicely. I sat down at a table by myself. Slowly others started coming into the classroom, all but gaping at me. For the first time ever I actually gaped myself...at the gorgeousness of a boy who walked into the classroom. Someone of the girls turned into his direction and sighed in content. His bronze hair shone in the morning light from the California sun, and his bright green eyes glistened. His angular features made him all the more hot and I really couldn't help myself.

A group of guys entered behind him, laughing and talking loudly. One zeroed in on me and quickly snapped his head away and tugged on the hot guys shirt. He pointed at me, and the guy turned to look at me. Way to be subtle...douche. The hot guy smiled a perfect crooked smile and I looked away trying to show no interest. The group of guys then exited the classroom, all together ignoring the glare the teacher gave them as she entered the classroom completely confused as to why they were heading out.

After a few more minutes they came back in and Miss was still sorting through her shit, and preparing today lesson. The hot guy smoothly walked up to me, and I leaned my chin on my hand and my elbow on the table, and blew a piece of my hair out of the way. "Hey beautiful, that is you're name right?," He asked.

"Close," I told him, "Bella." I said simply and he nodded.

"Fuck, I'm psychic," He mused and I rolled my eyes. "Is this seat empty gorgeous?" He asked. Wow, he's so obvious it's not funny, could he be anymore of a player.

"No, but mine will be if you sit there," I said and he looked shocked for a second before fake laughing.

"But then you'd have no where to sit, there aren't anymore seats," He said and I sighed. "If you were a new sandwich at Mcdonalds, you'd be called the McGorgeous," He said before smiling his winning crooked grin. He did _not _just say that?

"Did you really just say that?" I asked with a hysterical laugh. He looked shocked for a second before continuing.

"Look if you're like nervous or something it's alright," He told me, "I don't mind," He said softly. I furrowed my brows at him. Who the hell does he think he is? "Now, you and me. Dinner. Tonight. Because you+me=fun times," He grinned again and I shook my head.

"How about no? I'm not just anyone you can play," I told him and he shook his head.

"You're really hot you know that?" He asked, "You must turn a few heads," He mused and I laughed.

"You must turn a few stomachs," I smiled innocently and I noticed some of his friends start to laugh.

"You know," He sighed, "If I could re-arrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together," He smirked and I giggled again.

"Really? I'd put F and U." I told him.

"Feisty," He commented. "Can I borrow your phone?" He asked and i looked at him like he was crazy, "I want to tell your mom thank-you." He said. This could not get worse! These had to be the most stupid pick up lines ever.

"I like your approach," And he grinned at me, "Now, let's see your departure," I told him and he grimaced.

"Class!" Miss ordered and then pointed to hot-player-dude, "Back to your seat," She said and he got up unwillingly, the whole while his friends shocked and pissing themselves laughing.

**A/N: Hey I am officially editing this story from here on. So this chapter here is different from the old one. It's longer and yeah. Tell me if there are still any mistakes, because I practically re-wrote it. Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

I Know You're Different

Chapter 2: The Bet

Edward

I entered the classroom, practically strolling my way in. I was in a pretty happy fucking mood. First off, I got to sleep in today without being late, woke up and mom had made pancakes, got to school without Alice's annoying chatter since she hitched a ride with someone and just before 1st period started I hooked up with some chick from my Math class. I'd say today was a pretty fucking good day, no one could really mess up my mood. Tyler then tugged on my shirt, I turned to face him and then he pointed at something. I followed his hand, and like the rainbow, a pot of gold was at the end.

The girl was stunning. Her long brown curls framed her heart-shaped face, her deep brown eyes full of life and she was just exquisite. She wasn't too short, around 5'4''. Tyler then grabbed my shirt again and started dragging me outside. We passed Miss as she came in, and she gave us dirties, I just gave her my best smile.

"What the fuck man?" I asked and Tyler just smiled.

"That's the new girl!" Connor exclaimed.

"And?" I groaned and Eric laughed.

"Well, we researched her a bit-" Eric started saying but I cut him off.

"You're stalking her?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, but we reckon that you absolutely cannot hook up with this girl. At all." Connor said and I scoffed.

"As if, every freaking girl drools at the sight of me," I said and they didn't look convinced.

"My cousins in New York, where she came from, went to her school and she was a total bad-ass babe. I mean she gets what she wants, and never ever gets played." Eric said and I rolled my eyes, "Most of all, she really hates womanizers, let me tell you that," Eric went on.

"How about," Ben thought, "Since Edward is so full of himself, and thinks he can get any girl, we make a bet on it," Ben said with a smile and Tyler, Eric and Connor smirked in response.

"Fine," I said and Eric pulled out a sheet of paper. He wrote down all the contract shit and then handed it to me to sign, and then the rest of them, "What are the stakes?" He asked.

"How about you all pay me $100 when I win, which I will," I said and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but then if we win, which we will, you pay us each $100." He said and I nodded as Eric wrote it all down.

_Edward Cullen must make Isabella Swan his girlfriend by prom this year. If Edward fails he must pay Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Connor Benson and Ben Cheney $100 each. If Edward succeeds, Eric, Tyler, Connor and Ben must pay him $100 each summing up as a total cash prize for Edward of $400._

_Signed:_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Eric Yorkie**_

_Tyler Crowley_

_Connor Benson_

Ben Cheney

We walked back into class and I approached the new girl, Bella was it? She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, and her elbow on the desk and sighed. I smiled my winning crooked smile and reached her. "Hey beautiful, that is you're name right?," I asked.

"Close,"She told me , "Bella." She said simply and I nodded.

"Fuck, I'm psychic," I mused and she just rolled her eyes. Wow, that was new, "Is this seat empty gorgeous?"I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy before answering.

"No, but mine will be if you sit there," She said and I felt my jaw practically hang open. I forced a laugh and ran a hand through my hair.

"But then you'd have no where to sit, there aren't anymore seats," I said and she sighed, sounding irritated. "If you were a new sandwich at Mcdonalds, you'd be called the McGorgeous," I said before smiling my winning crooked grin again. Once again she looked at me, as if to figure out if I were mental or not.

"Did you really just say that?" She asked with a hysterical laugh. Being in my happy mood, I decided to ignore her re-butts and keep going. Girls always come around after a while.

"Look if you're like nervous or something it's alright," I told her, "I don't mind," I said softly. She furrowed her brows at me. "Now, you and me. Dinner. Tonight. Because you plus me equals fun times," I grinned again and she shook her head.

"How about no? I'm not just anyone you can play," She told me and I shook my head.

"You're really hot you know that?" I asked, "You must turn a few heads," I mused and she laughed.

"You must turn a few stomachs," She smiled innocently and I heard Tyler start to laugh, fucking dick. What the hell? Girls usually eat this shit up! What was I doing wrong?

"You know," I sighed, "If I could re-arrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together," I smirked and she giggled again.

"Really? I'd put F and U." She told me and I still tried to play it cool.

"Feisty," I commented. "Can I borrow your phone?" I asked and once again she looked at me like I had two heads, "I want to tell your mom thank-you." I said.

"I like your approach," She told me and I felt relieved, she had finally come through,"Now, let's see your departure," She told me and I grimaced. What the fuck?

"Class!" Miss ordered and then pointed to me, "Back to your seat," She said and I got up unwillingly. I looked at Connor, Ben, Eric and Tyler to see that they were all laughing their heads off pissing themselves. I shot a glare their way and they eventually died down.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I am officially editing this story from here on. So this chapter here is different from the old one. It's longer and yeah. Tell me if there are still any mistakes, because I practically re-wrote it. Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Rejection Déjà vu

I Know You're Different

Chapter 3: Rejection Déjà vu

Bella

When English finished I briskly walked out of the classroom, so hot-player-dude wouldn't get a chance to talk to me. I ran toward Art and smile when I saw Alice waving at me to go sit next to her. I laughed and walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." I said putting my bag on the floor.

"Hi Bella, can you show me your timetable?" She asked. I pulled it out and handed it to her. "I just want to see what classes we have together and stuff," She explained while glancing over it, "Well we have art and Italian together, Yay!" She exclaimed and I laughed at her giddiness, "You have Rosalie and Jasper with you during Trig. Oh and Emmett is also in this art class." She said and then gasped, "Oh and you have Edward in your English class and Biology. But we are all in your gym class!" She said excitedly.

"Cool. But I don't think I saw Edward in English," I commented, "So if Emmett's in this class where is he?" I asked and she pointed toward the door.

"The one walking in now." She said as a big guy walked in. He was huge, and really tank, with brown curly hair and brown eyes, and giant playful smile.

"Hi Emmett, I'm the new neighbor, Bella." I said as he walked up to us

"Hey Bella, Alice told me already about you, she wouldn't shut up." He said laughing as Alice pouted. "Bella thank you so much!" He exclaimed and I looked at him confused, "Well you took my seat." He pointed out.

"Huh?" I asked. Isn't that a bad thing?

"Well now I can go sit with my friends. Alice makes me sit with her during art, she says its brother sister bonding." He said, rolling his eyes as Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Emmett just laughed and walked to another desk with some guys.

"So when you finish Trig, wait with Rosalie and Jazzy outside the classroom, I'll swing by and then we'll go to lunch," Alice explained and I nodded. When the bell rang I headed toward Trig. I sat down next to Rosalie and Jasper, and we talked aimlessly until the bell went. We walked out of the classroom and Alice was already waiting for us, I don't know how she got there so fast since the bell just went. We walked to the cafeteria and sat down at a table, and Emmett came soon after.

"Bella, you've met everyone right?" Alice asked curiously and I shook my head.

"Not Edward." I said.

"Oh………Edward." She said quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. It was weird how she acted about him.

"Nothing, here he is coming." She said. I turned to follow her gaze when hot-player-dude came into view. God, he was in my way and I couldn't see Edward. hot-player-dude then kept walking to us with a smirk on his face. "Edward, meet Bella." Alice said. hold up! So Edward was...hot-player-dude? Wow, that hurt my brain.

"I believe we already met." Edward said acting all suave.

"Oh god Alice, Your brother is hot-player-dude from English." I said with a smirk and Rosalie let out a laugh that she couldn't keep in. Everyone in the cafeteria was listening to our conversation, so everyone turned to Rosalie straight away.

"Sorry." She squeaked out, putting a hand to her mouth with a smile.

"Come on Bella, go out with me." He said, not at all pleading.

"No." I said and the students gasped. I rolled my eyes and spoke, "I just rejected the school player in front of everyone, gasp, we're all going to die." I said sarcastically. Edward looked quite angry and the students looked shocked and amused, "Déjà vu huh Edward?" I said with a smile, as I sat back down and everyone went on with what they were doing.

After lunch was Italian, which was fun because Rosalie and Jasper kept me entertained the whole time. Then it was biology which Edward was in. Unfortunately we had to sit next to each other and be lab partners, but it was fine, because I liked teasing him and having really good come backs and re-butts to his player talking. I had gotten dressed for Gym quickly and entered the gym and spotted Alice.

"Hey Alice." I said and she smiled at me.

"Hey Bella." She said. "I absolutely love this class because everyone is in it!" She clapped her hands. The coach came to the front of everyone and blew her whistle.

"I'm Coach Tagg," She announced, "If you don't know me. Today we're playing volleyball, and I want you guys to pick the teams!" She exclaimed, "Cullen and Cullen you're captains," She called out and Emmett and Edward stood at the front of the gym. Alice was also a Cullen but she didn't want to be captain ever so everyone assumed it would always be the brothers and not her.

"Edward chooses first." Coach said as she took a sip of her water.

"Bella." Edward said. I sighed and walked over to him. The rest of teams were picked and it worked out to be Edward, Jasper and I along with other students v Emmett, Rosalie and Alice along with other students. We started playing the game, and I played lazily, because I didn't really care. Things were getting boring, so I decided to get some revenge on Edward.

"Aaaa! Edward!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me but I secretly winked at Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. They smiled back. "Miss Tag, Edward touched my boobs. You are so gross!" I exclaimed. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper started laughing, but tried to stifle it. Coach looked furious, and Edward was just plain confused.

"I did not-" Edward said.

"Edward, office now!" Coach Tagg screamed cutting him off and Edward started walking to the office. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I busted out laughing really loud, not being able to contain ourselves. "What are you…….oh." Miss Tag got what was happening. "Edward come back." She smiled and told everyone to get back to the game.

"Good one Bella." Rosalie called.

"Yeah good one." Edward muttered. I beamed him a smile, before blowing him a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I am officially editing this story from here on. So this chapter here is different from the old one. It's longer and yeah. Tell me if there are still any mistakes, because I practically re-wrote it. Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: 3,4,5,6 Edward likes to

I know You're Different

Chapter 5: "3,4,5,6 Edward likes to..."

Bella

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. I groaned, rolled over and pressed snooze before it went off ten minutes later. I got up lazily and walked to my en-suit to have a nice wake up call shower. I dressed in a red and black plaid skirt, red t-shirt, black cardigan, black stockings and matching red pumps. I left my hair to dry natural and curly, and didn't have the need to use make-up. I ate some quick breakfast before walking to the Cullens house ad ringing their doorbell.

I was surprised to see a lady in her early thirties open the door. She was pretty, with long caramel colored hair, and brown eyes. "Hello, you must be Bella?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you," I told her, "I was wondering if Alice wanted ride?" I asked and then I heard a scream.

"Yes!" Alice screamed from some part of the house. The woman laughed and smiled.

"I'm Esme by the way, Alice's mom." She said giving me a hug. just as we parted Alice popped up into view and she grinned.

"Come on Bella, let's ask Rosalie if she wants a ride too." She said and dragged me off the porch. I laughed at called over my shoulder to her mom.

"Bye Mrs. Cullen." I screamed.

"Bye and call me Esme." She screamed back. We asked Rosalie if she wanted a ride too, and she did, so all of us rode to school in my Porsche, practically sailing across the place. We arrived to school, and the bell went quickly so I briskly walked to English. As I did I noticed the door had a note stuck to it.

_Dear Period 1 Students,_

_This room is being used for something important today. Meet me in the Library at the tables in the non-fiction area. Bring your laptops too. Sorry for the short notice.  
_

_-Miss Delprat._

I headed toward the library and sat down a desk with no one on it,. I pulled out my laptop, and turned it on, when Edward came and sat near me.

"Sup Bella." He said.

"You," I said still looking at my laptop screen, "Nothing important," I said, while typing away an email.

"Ouch," He commented, "What you doing on that computer?" He asked curious as to why I wasn't paying him attention.

"Emailing the whole school." I answered.

"We are supposed to researching classics." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What miss doesn't know won't hurt her." I said, still focused on my screen. I had almost finished my email and there were 3 minutes till the next bell. Before it did, a girl came up to Edward and I and smiled. I had seen her before and overheard that her name was Sarina. She was a brunette, who had died her hair a fake blond/yellow and had giant brow eyes. She was kind of pretty but nothing to worry about.

"Here Edward, have my cupcake." She said. Have my cupcake? I snorted and she narrowed her eyes at me

"Thanks….." Edward said, freaked out. She smiled and the walked away

"Do you always get a lot of presents?" I asked and he laughed and smiled. I finished typing up the email, and pressed send, and sighed, "Done, my email has been sent to the whole school.

"What did you write?" Edward asked curiously, fiddling with the cupcake.

"Check." I said. I stood up on my chair and took a deep breath before shouting, "EVERYONE!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" One of the Librarians said.

"Wait Miss. EVERYONE, CHECK YOUR EMAIL ACCOUNTS KNOW." I called and the librarian glared knives at me.

"Out! now miss Swan." Another Librarian said.

"Oh my God." Edward said. I guess Edward just of read the email, which was in fact, 50 reasons why Edward is a player, a few of them including the fact he has a small...you know.

"I know Edward OMG!" I said sarcastically. I picked up the cup cake Sarina gave Edward, and looked at it...Strawberry icing, yum. I licked off only the icing and smiled.

"Yum, Strawberry! I love strawberry." I put the cup cake back on the table. Edward face was priceless. I blew him a kiss and skipped away to Art. I had gone to tell Alice, but of course she already knew all the detail, then in Trig I informed Rosalie and Jasper about it, and they couldn't stop laughing. I walked to lunch briskly, grabbed a tray and waited in the lunch line by myself, since I had gone to the bathroom while everyone else already got their lunch. At that moment Edward came next to me, with his own tray looking quite embarrassed and irritated.

"You know I love strawberries. I use strawberry shampoo and love eating strawberries and strawberry flavored food. Buy any ways, how are you?" I asked, rambling on, pretending to be friendly.

"What do you think?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Suck it up Cullen seriously are you a girl?" I said, and by now once again the cafeteria had stopped and began listening in on our conversation.

"No," He said sternly and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure? Because I am pretty sure you like dicks," I said, laughing at Edward's mortified face.

"Miss Swan, Language." Mr. Damen cut me off.

"I obviously don't." Edward replied.

"I am sure you do, here, listen to this." I said. "3,4,5,6," I was doing a mock cheerleader routine. I clapped my hands to each number, but when I said words I did arm movements. "Edward likes to suck some di-" I started saying but Mr. Damen cut me off in time.

"Language Miss Swan." Mr Damen said. All the students in the cafeteria started cracking up laughing. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were holding each other for support, you could see the tears of laughter. I skipped over to them and ate my lunch while we mused over the situation. When lunch finished I went to Italian, which was fun as usual, Rosalie gushed about the up coming dance and that we should invite Alice and sleepover and get ready for it the next day. In biology Edward ignored me for the first time, which was a relief and quite a shock. I enjoyed the silence while it lasted. I headed to gym and once again spotted Alice waving about.

"Bella over here." Alice shouted. I ran over to her and Rosalie. I couldn't help but notice Edward and his friends where laughing and sending evil smirks our way. They were up to something and i just knew it. He probably wanted to get me back for the email I sent, oh well, nothing I can't deal with. When Gym finished Alice, Rosalie, the other girls and I went to the locker room to get changed. We undressed until we were in our bras and undies, while we laughed and did mini catwalk dances, pretending we were Victoria's Secret models. While we were we heard loud screams and shouts, from a male.

"Do you hear that?" Rosalie asked curious. It was coming from outside, and we all strained out ears to hear.

"There's a fire in the girls' Locker room!" A guy shouted and all our eyes widened.

That's when the fire alarm went off. All us girls started screaming, and not caring about putting our clothes on, ran outside the locker room in just our bras and undies. We ran onto the hokey field, which was exactly next to the girls locker rooms. The school started piling out onto the field, since that was the place to head when the fire alarm sounded. We then noticed that the male population of our former gym class was seated right in front of us, cameras in hand. Edward sat in the middle, laughing his head off with his friends, as they sat on the fold out chairs they bought with them and took pictures.

"You did this?" Alice screamed at her brother, completely furious. He smirked at her smugly and she sighed.

"Yeah that's right..." I said. Alice looked at me questionably. "This is the only way Edward can see us girls in underwear." I said, and the girls started laughing hysterically, while his friends made those 'oooooooh, dayum and woop' sounds.

"Did you actually make a fire?" Rosalie asked folding her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes on Emmett knowing he must have been in on it. He shook his head quickly, like a little child who was caught in trouble.

"No, of course not, Mike got his lighter and put in up to the fire detector." Edward said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well bye boys," I told them, "You won't be seeing this again for a _long _time," I said as I spun around in a circle and did a supermodel walk to the locker room; I turned around and blew a kiss Edward's way. I laughed and went inside the locker room, followed by the rest of the girls who followed suit.

When we changed it was time to go home so Alice, Rosalie and I hopped in my car. I reversed out and passed Edward and his friends were leaning on his car. I stopped my car, and already had the top open so we could talk. I eyed his car before looking at him and smiling.

"Nice ride Cullen." I pointed to his Volvo. His smiled smugly. "Looks like something my Grandma would drive." I said. Rosalie and Alice started laughing. Even the idiot Mike Started laughing.

"Shut up Mike!" Edward said. I drove away and blew Edward a kiss. We laughed all the way home.

**A/N: Hey I am officially editing this story from here on. So this chapter here is different from the old one. It's longer and yeah. Tell me if there are still any mistakes, because I practically re-wrote it. Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Armet

Chapter 5

The past few days of school were routine now, and I was pretty happy with it. Class, Edward annoys me, I annoy him back, he gets angry, I laugh, class, have food and repeat. In between other funny or cool things usually happened, but that was the basis. The main thing going on now was the dance, which was tomorrow. Alice, Rosalie and I were actually out shopping for our dresses. Now I know it's late for us to buying them, the day before the dance, but we already did have some, but decided we wanted prettier ones, that would be perfect.

So right now, we were at the mall choosing dresses. We had been here for more than three hours, tried on hundreds of things, but had not decided on one thing. I was tired, my feet hurt, and I was darn hungry.

"Which one?" Alice pouted, holding up five different dresses in front of her, "They're all so pretty!" She exclaimed, "I can't choose out of the blue, pink, yellow, other blue and back." She groaned and Rosalie laughed.

"Calm it Alice," Rose said, "I think the yellow one, yeah Bella?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Of course, it suits you," I agreed and Alice smiled.

"What about you Bella, you've been staring at that green gown, and light blue mini this whole time," Alice laughed and I did too.

"Yeah, but I think I'll get the blue because, the gowns way too formal," I said and put the dress I wasn't buying back on the rack.

"Well I have mine," Rosalie said with a smile, "This beautiful metallic gray mini," She grinned as we made our way to the registrar, to pay. I gave the lady at the counter my dress, and she started to wrap it all up in tissue paper and in the box. Alice then placed a hand on my shoulders and gasped.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, "I forgot all about the sleepover!" She gushed, "Are you coming still?" She asked and then looked at Rosalie, "You too?" She asked her.

"I'll come." Rose said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ummm.." I was thinking.

"We could go to Rose's house instead if you don't want to see you know who?" Alice asked quickly and I shook my head.

"No it's fine we can go to your house." I said waving it off, and paying for my dress. I didn't mind Edward, he was fun to tease.

-------

"Bella?" Alice asked. We were now driving to Alice's house in my Porsche all excited about the sleepover.

"Hm?" I asked, concentrating on the road.

"This is going to sound weird but…do you like my brother." She said softly, but I heard it. In my surprise I pressed on the break and the guy behind my beeped in irritation. I took a breath and kept driving.

"Of course I like Emmett he is so fun to be around." I said, playing innocent.

"Bella." Rose warned.

"Well, I'll admit that your brother is hot Alice," I said and I laughed when she giggled, "But I just don't see myself dating him seriously. You can't be serious with someone when you don't trust them." I explained and she nodded.

"I suppose." Alice said, but I knew she wanted to know more, but we had arrived and got out of the car. I needed things for tonight so I went back to my house with Alice and Rose. We walked through the front door and saw my mom drinking some cold water in her pilates outfit, which was her black knee length tights and tight racer back top. My mom loved the work-out because she loved to keep fit, and look still young.

"Hi mom." I said entering the kitchen and grabbing three coke cans for us. "This is Alice and Rosalie." I said pointing to the two of them, handing them their drinks.

"Hi girls, I'm Renee." Mom said.

"Hi." Alice and Rose said together slightly shy.

"Mom can I sleepover Alice's house tonight? There's no school tomorrow remember?" I said begging her mentally to say yes.

"Okay." She said simply, shrugging as she walked back into the other room to continue her work-out. We all ran upstairs to my room, and I grabbed an overnight bag and started shoving things in as Alice and Rosalie looked around.

"Wow Bella, Your mum's hot." Rose said. Alice and I laughed at her as we ran downstairs and headed to Rosalie's house so she could get her stuff too. While we were there Alice sneaked off to Jasper's room for quite sometime, before returning to Rosalie's with him, saying he was also going to sleep over. We walked to Alice's house and for the first time I was inside their house, which looked the same as mine. We walked in and Emmett was right there already grabbing Rosalie into a kiss before smiling at us.

"Hey Everyone." He boomed. "Hey Bella, who was that lady in your garden this afternoon getting your mail?" he asked curiously and I laughed.

"My mom, why?" I asked, wondering why he wanted to know.

"She's hot." He said. Rosalie smacked him upside the head and laughed, knowing that she had said the exact same thing before-hand.

"Emmett man," Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"Come Bella, I'll show you my room, where we will be sleeping." Alice, Rosalie and I ran up stairs. I entered Alice's room and it was about the same size of my room. It was pink and purple with fluffy pillows everywhere. "Okay, let's put our pajamas on so we are comfy to do all our sleepover stuff." Alice said. Our pajamas were nearly all the same. We all had singlet tops and mini shorts, because it was hot. Alice's was yellow but, Rosalie's was orange and mine was pink. Alice pulled out her phone. "I'm going to order pizza." Alice ordered heaps of pizzas and then we all decided to check out what was going on down stairs.

We saw that the boys were playing video games, except Edward was just watching them. As I passed, he looked me up and down, while I kept looking forward and flipped him off. Rosalie's cell phone rang and she ran to it, looking briefly at the caller I.D. before shrugging.

"We should totally call the person back, and prank the whole conversation!" I exclaimed, and everyone, especially Emmett, agreed enthusiastically. Agreeing Alice's room was comfiest we all gathered in a circle in her room. I grabbed Rosalie's phone called the number and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello." They asked. **(A/N: And by the way, this actually happened to me at school. My friends phone ran during class and at lunch we called the person back and what I'm gunna write is exactly what happened. lol)**

"Hi, who's this?" Rose asked.

"Who's this?" They asked and Rosalie sighed.

"I already asked that." Rose said, and then we heard the distinct 'click', which meant he had hung up, "Bitch," Rosalie glared at her phone. This time we called the same number but on Alice's phone, so he wouldn't know it was us again. The phone answered, but only muffled noises were heard.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Who's this?" They asked.

"No, Wait who's this?" Alice asked again and he hung up again. "Oh my god, this guy is so annoying!" Alice exclaimed, but then her pink little phone started ringing. We checked the number and it was the same one. This time I decided to give it a shot.

"Hey sup?" I asked.

"Why the fuck are you calling me?" They asked.

"You just called me!" I exclaimed, "Are you retarded?" I asked.

"Fuck no!" They exclaimed, "What's your name?" They asked. How random.

"It's Juliette." I said. "Now since I told you my name you have to tell me yours." I told him.

"Armet." He said.

"Armet, why did you call my friend?" I asked.

"Well my friend took my phone and dialed a number." He said.

"Oh okay well how old are you?"

"Fucking 23….Oh hold on a second." He said and i rolled my eyes.

"Why you need to pull your pants up because you just finished taking a dump?" I said and everyone started laughing really loud.

"No! fudsskeobeavao;aiebidnv." He said.

"Armet, I can't understand a fucking word your saying."

"ugbrwuvfoqbfovqbewof" Armet said so loud and fast we couldn't understand.

"say, 'how's your grammar?" Alice whispered.

"How's your Grandma?" i said.

"No, grammar." Alice whispered. i shrugged. everyone was holding in laughter.

"WHat do you mean dsuiflsuf my Grandma fwfk." Armet said.

"I mean, is she hot? Because if she isn't well I'm not in." I said, stifling my laughter. Rosalie couldn't help it and tried to muffle the hysterical laughter that came, but instead she sounded really weird.

"Who's that?" Armet asked.

"Oh it's just Susan. My friend, having an orgasm." I said innocently.

"fhisu ifuhsrf iwufpqwo jncos n." Armet.

"Fuck Armet speak English." We were all laughing.

"How old are you?" Armet asked.

"Me? Well i'm 40." i said.

"You don't sound 40." Armet said.

"Well you don't sound so fucking 23." i said. Everyone was clutching there sides, leaning on each other and basically pissing their pants.

"Well i'm actually fifteen." Armet said. Alice couldn't hold in her laughter. She laughed with her mouth closed and made a groaning noise. "What was that?" Armet asked.

"Oh just my friend Odeal. She just had an orgasm, with Susan, you see...we have very thin walls." i said. We all burst out laughing for 10 minutes straight. i checked the phone and he had hung up.

**A/N: Hey I am officially editing this story from chapter 1. So this chapter here is different from the old one. It's longer and yeah. Tell me if there are still any mistakes, because I practically re-wrote it. Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance

I Know You're Different

Chapter 6: The Dance

Bella

"Okay… What do we...do now?" Alice managed to say between laughs. Everyone had calmed down and were still sprawled across Alice's bedroom floor.

"Don't know." I said, shaking my head.

"How about Hide and Seek?" Emmett asked and I laughed, sitting up.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I haven't played that for years; I think it would be fun." I said and Emmett looked ecstatic.

"I'm counting!" Emmett said, excitedly. Emmett started counting straight away, like the child he was, and I ran out of the room, along with everyone else. I didn't know the house well so I just ran down the quiet hall where no one else was going. I looked for a place to hide, but couldn't so I kept running down the long hall. I found a bedroom but it looked like a spare room for a guest or something. I went inside and looked around for a spot to hide in. Suddenly someone's arms snaked around me, I jumped in shock. It actually felt nice and…right.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked, curiously wondering how the hell I knew it was him, and did I just think that it felt nice? and right?

"Enjoying this." He said. I twisted myself out of his arms easily.

"Ready or not here I come!" We heard Emmett shout. My eyes widened and I frantically looked for someone to hide.

"Damn." I quickly ran into the closet. Edward came in as well. I tried pushing him out but he was too strong. "Get out no-"Edward put his hand over my mouth. We heard Emmett's giant footsteps approaching the room, but luckily his steps were directed past the room. I let out a sigh of relief and Edward dropped his hand. The closet was small and tiny, and not meant for two people, our chests were practically touching and we could feel each others breathing.

"Why won't you go out with me?" He whispered. Oh, is this really the time? I rolled my eyes.

"I won't because you'll just throw me away in a week." I whispered back, "What's the point?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Bella," He said softly, "I only date a lot of girls, because I...I try to find what Alice and Jasper have, or what Rosalie and Emmett have...but I never can," He said so pained, "I try, and when I don't, I try again." He explained. So that was the reason behind his womanizing? Really?

"How about if I'm not the one? You will just dump me then." I said testing him.

"But, that's the thing," He told me, "I know you're different, I can just tell," He said. Oh god I was going to fall for it.

"I'm different because I'm a chase." I said.

"No. You're selfless. You're unpredictable. You're beautiful. You're smart. You're you for you and not what for what others say you should be." He said and sighed. To say I was shocked was to say the least, honestly. I'm not afraid of anything really, but, I have to admit this was something to be afraid of. I was never more scared in my entire life. This was life changing and crazy, and I just didn't know what to do. I looked up and met his eyes, his sweet, emerald, shining eyes and smiled. Wow, where did that come from?

My mind didn't know what to do, but sure as hell my heart did, my breathing became heavier, and I couldn't help my eyes when they flickered for the shortest second on his full, pink lips. I looked back to his eyes, when I realized that his lips had pulled into a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed, but then he shocked me. Out of no where his lips came crashing on mine, not giving me a chance to question, his started moving, and shockingly, mine did too, on their own accord. I felt so good though, but not just good, fantastic, like nothing else mattered. I slowly, but surely wrapped my arms around his neck, in the cramped room, pulling him closer.

Emmett's giant footsteps were heard bounding up and down the hall way, reminding us of where we were and what we were supposed to be doing. I pulled apart from him, breathing hard and running a hand through my hair.

"Definitely different," He told me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, his hand lingering for a minute

"Hey Bella, Edward!" Emmett bellowed through the house, "I found everyone already!" He called, "I give up looking for you two, so come out!" He called and I snickered as I excited the closet, followed by Edward. We walked out to into the hallway and back the way to Alice's room. Everyone was waiting out there and Alice smiled at me.

"Okay Bella, Rosalie and I are going to now do our girl sleepover time now." Alice said and ushered Rosalie and I into her room, before I could say or do anything. I sat on Alice's bed and she said on her chair and Rosalie just lied down on the floor. "Bella what did you and Edward do?" Alice said. Rosalie and I looked at each other confused. "Bella you're different, your expression, your mood." She explained and I furrowed my eye brows at her.

"I'm exactly the same as before," I said sceptically, "Nothing happened," I assured.

"No something did." She said, very sure of herself. Oh god she is persistent.

"You are not going to give up. Are you?" I said. She shook her head. I reluctantly started telling Alice, of what happened in the closet, cringing at her squeals, and random comments.

"Oh you two make a cute couple." Alice said.

"Alice let us not forget that your brother isn't exactly a long relationship person." Rosalie warned looking at me concerned.

"But from what Bella told us he sounds like he's changed. When he came downstairs before he was glowing and I the past few days he has been different. He has been Edward." Alice said clapping her little hands.

"You're right." Rosalie said. For the rest of the time, we had a cliche sleepover. Movies, popcorn, boy talk, nails, hair, and blah, blah, blah, etc. After it was like one, we were heaps tired, so we all pretty much fell asleep during 'Pineapple Express'. I woke up suddenly to the sound of chirping birds, and grinned slightly. Alice and Rosalie were still dead asleep, but I nudged Alice quietly.

"Alice do you mind if I make breakfast?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out." She mumbled half asleep. I walked down stairs and set up the ingredients for pancakes, and started making the batter. As I did, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and walking into the kitchen. I spotted Edward, half-asleep and just in...boxers. He looked delectable, and quite distracting, so I quickly averted my attention, to the batter in front of me.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning……What are you doing?" He said as he yawned.

"I wanted to make breakfast." I said.

"Okay." He came around me to grab a glass. He filled it with water and started drinking it. I walked toward the stove, with the pan already pre-heated and began pouring the batter into round circles. I cooked most of them, and almost all of them, without looking at Edward once, but when doing the last round, I let myself slip, and take glance at Edward slim figure. He caught me looking and smirked, and I did too as I looked back at my pancakes, noticing that they were, slightly burnt. After a few minutes, Emmett came bounding down the stairs, Jasper in tow, claiming he smelt breakfast. Rosalie and Alice came soon after.

"Emmett stop eating!" Alice screamed. It was funny to see the small Alice look up to the giant Emmett and dominate him. She pouted and grabbed some of his pancakes shoving it in her mouth while he frowned.

"Oh the dance is today!" Rose shrieked.

"After we finish eating Rose, Bella, we're going into my room, to get ready!" She exclaimed, "We should all start with showers, then hair and make-up, and then put on our dresses, in case they get wrecked mean while," Alice told us and Rose and I saluted Alice, and we all trudged up the stairs.

Since there were so many bathrooms, Alice, Rosalie and I took a shower in each, all meeting back in Alice's room, all clean and good. The wanted to start with my hair and make-up, so i agreed. Alice did my make up, applying eyeliner, mascara; stating that it would be thicker than theirs, so it would make my brown eyes pop. She also added some light pink glossy lip gloss, and light blue eyeshadow. Rosalie worked on my hair, curling it, and leaving it hanging on m shoulders, with clip, pulling back some hair on only the right side.

Alice's make-up of course, was mascara and eyeliner lightly applied, lilac colored eye shadow, and light lip gloss to match. We left her hair as is usually is, spiked out everywhere, just flicked at the ends a bit more upward the usual. Rosalie's make-up was the simple black eyeliner and mascara, light pin eye shadow, and bright pink lip stick, making her full lips stand out. Rosalie's hair was left out and straightened, making her layers of long golden hair flow down her back.

We then all put on our dresses and accessories. I put on my mini baby blue bubble dress, my off-white pumps and off-white lace clutch, with some simple put on her bright yellow mini dress, which had a layered flower on the left side on the chest, lilac shiny pumps, and lilac glazed hand bag. Rosalie put on her metallic gray mini bubble dress, pink leopard pumps, grabbed her pink leopard clutch and put on a giant pink bangle.

To say we looked hot, would be a big understatement.** (A/N: All dresses on profile)**

* * *

We all arrived at the school Function Center, which was freaking huge! Rosalie had already left with Emmett to go and dance, and Alice was silently wishing to go with Jasper, but I knew she didn't want to leave me alone.

"Go." I said smiling.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. I sighed and found a seat and sat down, not enjoying being a loner.

"Not enjoying yourself, eh?" Edward said making me jump.

"hm." I said.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said. I laughed. That was so cliche. "It's true but." He defended and I shook my head again. We talked for ages, and I loved the ability he had to make me laugh, it was just one more thing to love him for...Love? Did I just say love? Oh lord, I'm freaking out. Stupid subconscious!

"I have to pee." I said abruptly and he laughed. Oh, I was going to sigh right then and there at that sound of his laugh but I didn't. I walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, completely and utterly shocked. I didn't love him, of course not. Love didn't work out anyway, have you seen your own parents Bella? Great, now I'm talking to myself. I calmed down quickly and exited the bathroom, and was ambushed by Mike Newton.

"Hey Bel-la." He slurred his words, and broke my name into two syllables.

"Mike did someone spike the punch?" I asked, laughing at the kid inability to hold down any amount of alcohol. "No. I mean did _you_ spike the punch?" I asked, and this time he laughed, Of course.

"Want to dance?" He asked and I shook my head at me, stepping to the side.

"No." I started walking away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I was really shocked, and unprepared. His lips puckered and I knew what he was doing. Knowing that Mike was a guy and definitely stronger than me, I turned my head to the side, only letting his foul lips make contact with my cheek. Only for a second that happened, because before I knew it, Mike had been pulled from me, and thrown on the floor. Edward was in front of me then, observing me.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded silently, and saw Mike get up, angry and probably ready for a fight he would lose. Not wanting Edward to beat the crap out of him, and get in serious shit, I pulled on Edward's arm.

"Come on." I whispered in Edward's ear and we started walking out the exit, into the cool night air.

"That guy's, such a fuck head," Edward commented and I nodded.

"I know." I said.

"He didn't hurt you right?" He asked concerned and I shook my head. "You know I'm really tired I'm going to go home." I told him, "Help me catch a cab?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No…I'll give you a ride." Edward said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." I hoped in his car and we started driving to my place. "Football season starts next Friday." He said. **(A/N: I do not know anything about football! Or the seasons. But this is my fictional story so there. Lol)** "Are you going to watch? Alice and Rosalie and Jasper usually do. Emmett and I play. Jasper doesn't because he is just not that type of guy." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I'll go." I said. "You guys any good?" I teased and he smirked.

"Yeah but last year we got beaten at the finals by Reservation High, they're The Pack. We're the Spartans." He said. We arrived at my house I saw my mum was looking out the window watching me. I was seriously going to talk to her about peeping. I knew she knew I could see her, but keep staring. Edward leaned in expected a kiss, but I pulled away.

"No." He looked hurt. "My mum's watching and it would be creepy if we kissed when I knew she was watching." He laughed, relived but. "Bye." I got out of the car and headed inside, ready to scold my mum.

**A/N: Hey I am officially editing this story from chapter 1. So this chapter here is different from the old one. It's longer and yeah. Tell me if there are still any mistakes, because I practically re-wrote it. Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7: First Game

I Know You're Different

Chapter 7: First game.

Bella

It was Monday, and like Edward had told me when he drove me home after the dance, football season was starting. School spirit was incredible; Our school colors of orange, black and white were decorated all around the school, like streamers, balloons, banner and posters. During Gym, the members of the team even had extra practice, as long as everyone didn't mind. Basically it was the talk of the school. I had also recently found out that Alice and Rosalie were on the Cheer-squad.

Today they had practice so I tagged along, being bored by myself. They had their uniforms on for practice which was, a mini orange skirt, rimmed with black, and a very short midriff top which was orange, rimmed with black and read 'Spartans' in black. As we entered the field, where they practiced some days, I saw the football team also practicing. I spotted both Emmett and Edward doing drills together. Their uniform was all white, except the jersey which was completely orange, with their number on it which was white.

"Bella," Alice said in cheeky voice, "I was wondering if you'd want to join the squad?" She asked and I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Weren't try-outs at the beginning of the year?" I asked and Alice looked at me with a smirk.

"Yes, but we're on the team, we can get you in easy," Alice assured.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to Blair," Rosalie said before running ahead.

"Who's Blair?" I asked and Alice pointed ahead where Rosalie had run off to. A girl, who looked a little taller than me 5'5'' or maybe 5'6'' stood there in conversation with Rosalie. Her cobalt blue eyes shining bright, and the sun shining on her long wavy dark brown hair, making it tinge red. Her beautiful fox like face was perfect, and complemented her petite body.

"She's the captain," Alice said, "You probably haven't seen her around because she's a senior," Alice explained and I nodded.

"Can you guys be captains?" I asked, "Because that's what I was expecting." I told her and Alice laughed.

"Here when you're Freshman, Sophomore or Junior, you can't be," Alice explained.

"You have to be a senior?" I asked.

"Yeah you do," She said wistfully. Rosalie jogged back to us and smiled.

"She wants me to teach you our simplest routine, which isn't simple, and then we'll do it all together at the end of practice, and she'll see if you're up to rank," Rosalie said excitedly, "Which I assured her, you are!" She exclaimed.

"You haven't seen me cheer, or asked if I've ever cheered before," I pointed out and Alice and Rosalie both rolled their eyes.

"We can tell," Alice said and I smiled as they pulled me away from the group and taught me the steps. In truth it was very easy, but I wasn't going to say anything, in case Blair decided they teach me a harder one, therefore decreasing my chances of getting in. To the average eye, what we were learning was very hard, but I had experience in this area. I had done gymnastics when I was a kid, learning all the basic acrobatic tricks, and then changed to dancing, and stopped when I was about 15, when I was interested in other things like going out, and boys and such. After they had taught me the dance which consisted of high tricks and moves, such a handsprings, backward walkovers etc, everyone got into position for the routine, I stood off to the side, out of the way slightly, for when they had to move positions, I didn't want to be in the way.

I performed to my best and when we had finished Rosalie and Alice skipped over to me, claiming they had watched me the whole time and that I had done great. Blair, the captain dismissed everyone and walked toward Alice, Rosalie and I. Her face was emotionless as she neared us. "I'm Blair," She told me, smiling a genuine smile.

"Bella," I said shaking her out-stretched hand.

"Congratulations," She said and my smile widened, "I think that's all I need to say," She breathed, "Rosalie and Alice know where the uniforms are in the sport storeroom," She said gesturing toward them, before turning to look at them, "Could you teach her the routine for this weeks game, we'll show her where to stand and such at Wednesday's practice," She said before kissing both of them on the cheeks goodbye and leaving. Alice started then screaming in excitement, and it being infectious, I did too, then showed me to the storeroom where I picked out m uniform, one of the new ones of course, and we then danced the whole way back to my car, ready to go home.

-------

It was Friday morning, the first game of the football season. I had arrived to school, alone, since I came early. I usually didn't come early, but I had to return a book I had borrowed for an assignment, which was over-due. If I didn't return it in the next few days, the librarian would take away my borrowing privileges. Alice and Rosalie of course didn't come, needing their freaking beauty sleep. I was dressed in my cheer uniform, and honestly couldn't wait for period two, where the cheer squad and football team would take the coach to Clayton Valley high, home of the eagles.

Alice and Rosalie had taught me the cheer during the week, and we had practiced heaps until I got it right. At Thursday practice Blair positioned us, and apparently, even though I was good at cheer leading, I was a rookie, which needed to earn her reputation and get in the _whole _squad's good books, before I gained spots at the head of the squad or at the front. So basically that meant I was cheering near the back, but according to Alice and Rosalie, when they started, they were right at the back, in the corner, so I actually already had a decent position.

I returned m library book, ignoring the librarians glare, because I had returned it late, and walked out. No one was here yet so I decided to just hang around, the front, sitting on the steps. Before I could actually work out something to do, Edward approached me. I suddenly felt uneasy. I wasn't ready to talk about the sleepover yet, and the events that had occurred. I was confused and hadn't really thought about it.

"Hi." Edward said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey." I said, trying to break the tension and awkwardness that rolled off of us.

"Well," Edward said thinking. He was about to talk again, and I knew what about.

"Listen," I said, "You know I..." I said in desperate need of an excuse. I just wasn't ready to deal, and if Edward didn't wait for me, then too bad. It would show how much I meant to him I guess. "Uh...Um, I uh need...to..." I thought, and almost kicked myself, "...to go some...place?" I concluded, and it actually sounded more of a question, and I knew, anyone could see through it. I rolled my eyes mentally at myself and sighed, "Yeah, that's a good excuse," I said under my breath before turning around swiftly and walking off.

"You know I heard the last part." He shouted, slightly amused and I cringed with a laugh.

When 2nd period ended, I walked quickly over to where the coach was at the front of the school. The football teams coach, was at the door of the bus, ticking everyone's names off as they headed onto the bus. I was one of the first, so as I entered, I quickly made a b-line for the back of the bus. Alice and Rosalie soon joined me, all smiles, along with Blair, who had warmed up to me, since the try-out. The bus was soon packed, and from out the window I saw Emmett and Edward hop onto the bus. I looked down the isle to see Edward leading his friends and teammates to the back seat, an amused looked upon his face.

"Excuse us but that's our seat." Emmett said smirking at Rosalie, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well," Alice giggled, "I _don't _see your name on it," She said gesturing to the worn leather of the bus seat.

"You don't," Edward told his sister, "But I do," She said smug as he pointed to an uncovered part of the seat that read, Emmett, Edward, Tyler, Ben, Eric and Simon. I scowled but shook my head, who cares if those idiots scribbled their name on the seat.

"Well we're not moving." I said, simple.

"But we sit there every away game. It's our lucky charm. We always win when we sit there." Eric said.

"Then why did you lose against the pack?" I asked cockily and they all cringed.

"Well, for starters they cheat," Edward said, "And, it was a home game, we didn't ride the coach," He pointed out and i rolled my eyes. If it really meant that much to them, and gave them the confidence to win, then I would move.

"Fine we will move. Only because we want the school, _repeat, school_ to win today." I said nodded as Edward smirked.

Us girls got up and started walking towards another seat and past Edward and his friends. I then suddenly felt something grab my ass, having a hunch, I didn't even turn around, just scowled and rolled my eyes, "Edward, stop being a fucking perv." I said, earning laughter from a few surrounding people.

"Isabella," The football coach warned, "Language," What was it with teachers warning me about my language? We soon arrived at Clayton Valley high, since it was a short trip. We all got off the bus, while coach barked instructions to us. I felt the familiar scent of Edward beside me as he draped his arm over my shoulder. I should have moved, but I didn't and just let him hang there.

Suddenly Edward cursed.

"Fucking Prick. Emmett get over here, make sure you have Alice and Rose." Edward shouted concerned, and soon Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were around us.

"What's wrong?" i asked worriedly.

"The pack." He said.

**A/N: Hey I am officially editing this story from here on. So this chapter here is different from the old one. It's longer and yeah. Tell me if there are still any mistakes, because I practically re-wrote it. Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8: Get Out!

Chapter 8:

Bellas POV

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Edward replied. Emmett came along with Alice and Rose. Edward turned to me and Rose and Alice. "Now you girls stay together. Never go by yourselves anywhere. Take someone with you. No take everyone you can with you. The Pack is dangerous."

"Ok mum." I said.

"I'm serious Bella." Edward said, actually concerned.

"Okay." I sighed.

"You too Rose." Emmett said, "And my beloved sister Alice."

The pack came up in front of us. Leading them was this creepy guy. Just checking all us cheerleaders out.

"Edward. How are you?" The leader said.

"Now that you're here, not so good." Edward replied.

"Hey, your school has a fine squad this year. There all hot and fit and….." He said. Oh no he didn't.

"Oi, shut the fuck up asshole." I screamed.

"Feisty." He said

"You are one fucked up prick I tell you what." I screamed. I was trying to get closer but was blocked by Edward.

"Hey bitch don't talk to me like that. I'm the man; you do what I tell you." He said.

"You smug bastard. You think you own me. Or anyone. You are nothing you are the dirt I'm standing on. You are a dog! Now go sit down and shut up! Do what you're ordered to do." I said. Using all the anger I had in me. He had nothing to say. Idiot. All of us walked away to get ready for the game.

"Omg Bella! You told him." Alice said.

"Bella you should of let me handle him; I wanted to throw a few." Emmett whined.

"No you weren't." Rose scolded. We laughed.

* * *

The game was cool. They won. We did our cheers. We had another fifteen minutes until the bus left, and I had to pee. I finished and started walking out of the toilet when none other the leader of the pack came.

"Hey precious." He said.

"Hey prick." I said trying to pass him.

"Don't be hasty." He said grabbing my wrist.

"Oh no. You don't touch me." I said. I kicked him where it hurts most. He groaned and fell to the floor. I giggled and skipped back to everyone else.

"Bella where were you?" Alice asked.

"Toilet." I said. "I saw the pack leader dude and he was like 'Hey precious' and I was like 'you don't touch me.' Then I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine." I giggled.

"Bella, I told you to go with other people. He could have hurt you." Edward exclaimed.

"But he didn't. Just forget about it." I said. We all went back to school.

"So, who wants ice-cream?" Emmett asked.

"Me!" I said. Everyone else agreed. Alice had phoned Jasper to come as well. I walked up to the counter with everyone else.

"I will have three scoops of Chocolate." Emmett said.

"I'll have one scoop of bubblegum" Rose said.

"I'll have three scoops of caramel, chocolate and sherbet." Jasper said.

"I will have two scoops of sherbet and vanilla." Alice said.

"I will have three scoops of chocolate. And for the lady." Edward said and looked at me.

"For me, well two scoops of strawberry." I said. I absolutely loved strawberry.

We ate and chatted for about two hours. Then we all decided to go home.

* * *

I had just had a shower using my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I was in my bed thinking when I heard a knock on my window. It started opening. I grabbed the bat from under my bed. The person came up to me. I was about to swing when…

"Bella, it's me Edward." He said. I dropped the bat and turned on my light.

"What are you doing here; it's 3:00 am." I whispered.

"I just really needed to see you. And you shouldn't leave your window unlocked. Someone could come in." he said.

"Like you." I said. He inhaled.

"Strawberries?" He asked.

"Remember I love strawberries." I said. I walked back to my bed and went under the covers, sitting up with my legs crossed. Edward walked and sat at the end of my bed. "So why are you here again?"

"Just needed to see your face, hear your voice, and smell your scent." He said casually, while I just looked at him awestruck. "What?" He asked.

"You're so not a typical player, are you?" I said.

"No." He said. Without knowing I was right next to him.

"I think you're going to play me, but then there's something that tells me you won't." I said honestly.

"I won't play you Bella, you're different." He said. That was it; I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his hands snake around my waist, pulling me closer. I bit his lip, I needed to feel his tongue. He opened and our tongues wrestled together. In this moment of bliss I felt like nothing was wrong. We broke apart, gasping for air.

"You better not, if so, I will kick your ass to God knows where." I said.

"Fine by me." He said. He was leaning in for another kiss.

"No, out!" I said, smirking.

"What?" He asked.

"Out!" I pushed him out my window laughing. He was pouting. "See you tomorrow Edward." I shut my window and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Thankyou everyone who reviewed. You are awesome!**

**Now my poll is still gunna be up until i finish this story.**

**i want everyone to vote. plz**

**-natalily  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Signing

Chapter 9

It has been a a few months since Edward and me pashed. Since then we've been going on a few dates, doing such. Everything's been great. Right now it was Monday and the guys were out on the school field having football practice. The cheer squad and I were on the edge of the field practicing too.

"Ok, that one from the top girls, and since Carlie sprained her ankle, Blair you do the backward walkover, and flip. Okay, let's do it." I shouted so everyone could hear. The girls started doing the cheer again but someone pulled me away.

"Hello sexy." Edward said in my ear. The girls just kept doing the routine.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be practicing?" I asked.

"It's too hard with you standing over here." He pouted. I laughed. Suddenly Edward tensed.

"Edward?" I asked worried.

"Bella, can I…I.. ask.. you something?" Did Edward Cullen just stutter! Was he nervous?" I nodded. "Can you….Do you.. uh.. want to… you know..be my..uh" he was stuttering and mumbling. I was getting impatient.

"Your what?" I asked. He composed himself, slightly.

"Do you want to be my…..Girlfriend?" He asked. He looked down. I could tell he was scared. Well I have to answer. Well do I? Well I don't want him dating anyone else. I want him only for me. Jeez possessive much.

"Yes." I said.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Yes!" I shouted. He crushed his lips onto mine. I was about to deepen the kiss but…

"Cullen, Stop kissing Swan and get back to practice!" Coach yelled. I laughed and Edward jogged back to coach. I was in heaven. I sighed.

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

"Guess." I said.

"No, tell me." Alice whined.

"Edward asked me to be his girlfriend." I squealed. Oh gosh I was spending too much time with Alice. Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"Really? Edward Cullen never has a girlfriend, only sluts who he keeps for a week." Rosalie said. I was happy. I was Edwards's first girlfriend.

"Oh and prom real soon only a few weeks." Alice said.

* * *

Tyler POV (After practice, boys locker room)

"Edward, guess you won the bet." I said. He smiled. The guys and I handed him his money. We all signed the contract that Edward had won and been paid.

* * *

Edward POV

I took the money because it was a lot of money. But i really loved Bella. What! Love! Did i just say love? Well... Maybe i do. Edward Cullen in love! It was real but, i didn't care about the bet!

* * *

Mike POV

I want Bella. I almost had her at the dance but, Edward came. Fuck!

"Hey Eric." I said.

"Hi Mike." He said. I grunted. "What's up?" he asked.

"It's just, why did Edward choose Bella to have as his girlfriend. I mean there were plenty other girls he just dumped after a week." I huffed.

"That's because we betted him!" Oh really. "I had to pay him my hundred because I signed that contract."

"Give me the contract!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok, Chillax." He said. He handed it to me and I snatched it. Yes, now I can use it to get Bella.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: I Love Him

Chapter 10

I was all giddy, walking down the hallway on Tuesday. I was heading to lunch to see my boyfriend! Just then Mike jumped in front of me.

"Mike move it or i…" I said but he cut me off.

"What? Call your boyfriend? I don't think you really want to. After you read this." He said waving around a paper. Gosh this guy looked like a pansy. I snatched the letter off him. He looked scared, idiot.

It read:

_By prom, Edward Cullen must have Bella Swan agree to be his girlfriend. If he succeeds, the names below will have to pay him $100 each._

_Tyler_

_Eric_

_Simon_

_If he fails he will need to pay each of the above $100_

_Signatures of agreement:_

_Tyler_

_Eric_

_Simon_

_Edward_

_Winner of Bet: Edward Cullen_

_Signature say bet money was received: __Edward_

"I..i.. Where did you get this Mike!" I shouted.

"Tyler." He said cowardly. I felt tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them come out. God I was going to cause a scene. I opened the doors to the cafeteria and walked in. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"How could you!" I screamed. The whole cafeteria had stopped and turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked.

"This, this stupid bet!" I shouted.

"No." He said.

"Yes. What did you think you were going to do, get with me then dump me, leave me heartbroken? You never cared about me." I screamed. Alice ran up to me.

"Bella what happened? Edward probably made just a silly mistake don't worry or you misunderstood." She said defending her brother.

"Here, read this piece of shit. Then you try to tell me Edward just made a little mistake or i misunderstood." I threw her the paper. I could feel the water in my eyes. The tears coming down. "Edward. You probably don't even know anything about me; do you, everything about my mum and family."

"I do." He said.

"Oh yeah, What's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Um..Brown?" He asked.

"No it's green." Like your eyes. "Edward, don't talk to me, don't text me, and don't email me. It's over."

I ran out of the cafeteria and ran to my Porsche. I drove home and ran up to my room.

I cried and cried. I wish my mum were here, but she's doing business in New York. I heard the door bell ring, I looked outside my window to see Rose and Alice. I ran downstairs and opened the door. They hugged me and brought me to my room. Laid me down and held me while I cried. They bought me ice-cream and cookie dough too. But I didn't want that. I wanted strawberries. Why did this hurt so much? I had been broken up with and vice versa and it has never hurt this much.

"Alice, Rose why does it hurt so much? It has never hurt this much before." I sobbed. They looked at each other knowingly. "What!"

"You love him Bella." Rosalie said. Yeah Rosalie wasn't the on to beat around the bush. But really...... Did I l.......love him? Well, well.......i think.... i do.

I love him. I'm such a dumb ass.

* * *

Edward POV

It had been 3 weeks since Bella broke up with me. I couldn't stand it. I needed her here in my arms. That day in the cafeteria when she was crying and telling me off rolled through my mind all the time.

* * *

Bella POV

My mum had come back from her business trip and was in her room unpacking. My mum didn't know about how me and Edward were boyfriend and girlfriend let alone had broke up. So i was going to leave it. I wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Bella dear, come here." Mum called.

'Yeah."

"Esme called. Well tomorrow, saturday, we are going to the national park. You know have a bbq. The Hales, Cullens and us." My mum said all giddy. Great, a picnic with him.

"Ok."

**A/N: Ok everyone review and do my poll**

**my poll is about which story should be my next..**

**So do it!!!!!!!!!**

**I am going to close it very very very soon**

**so i am beggiing**

**DO IT  
**


	11. Chapter 11:National Park

Chapter 11

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Edward, my mum and I went in Esmes van on the way to the National park. In the front two seats were Carlisle and Esme, then in the next row was Alice, Emmett and my mum. And in the back by yourselves was Edward and me. Everyone else was in Rosalie and Jaspers car with their parents. Alice was wearing a freaking dress! And so was Rosalie. I was wearing my jean tights, hoodie and volleys. I dressed smart.

"Bell-" Edward tried to talk to me. I put my hand in the air to stop him and turned toward the window away from him. We finally arrived there after about a hour and a half. My butt was sore because those back seats were hard.

"Ow, ow." I said. Alice and Emmett laughed at me. Just because Edward was here, didn't mean I couldn't have a good time. All the parents started doing the bbq which was about 20 meters away from our table. Rosalie, Alice and Edward were also there. Jasper was reading a book at the table, Emmett was sleeping on the picnic rug on the floor and I was sitting on a fold out chair with my legs up on the seat which attached to the picnic table, while listening to my iPod. I also had my eyes closed. Jasper, Emmett and i stayed like that until the food was ready. Everyone chatted except me and Edward, we ate silently.

After a while Alice suggested a bush walk. We all went except the parents. It really was a beautiful bush walk. Also because we walked past the beach, it was quite romantic, but that didn't apply to me. I was so tired i couldn't walk no more.

"I can't walk anymore!" I groaned.

"But i want to keep going." Alice whined. "Let Emmett carry you." Alice suggested.

"Yeah come here Bella." Emmett said. I walked over to Emmett and he carried me on his back. I wish Emmett was Edward. After a while we walked back and started talking again. I went to sit down when I fell backwards. My head almost hit the floor but someone caught me. Edward. He set me upright but didn't say anything. It was like five in the afternoon so we packed up and went home. I was helping mum unpack all the stuff we brought to the picnic.

It was Sunday and mum went to work. I know work on Sundays, but that's mum.

Edward POV

It was Sunday and i was in my room just lying down.

"Edward stop moping around and get up!" Alice shouted.

"No!" I said. I turned over so my face was in the cushion.

"Edward," She sighed. "Why are you like this?" She asked.

"I'm hurting and upset." I said. My words were muffled by the pillow

"Why?" What kind of question was that?

"I want Bella." I said.

"No shit Sherlock, I mean..................WHY?" She screamed.

"I........i don't understand." I said.

"Why are you THIS sad?" She said.

"I.. because....i'm this said because......" I said.

"Because?" She prompted.

"Because.......I...........love her. I do i love her, I love Bella!" I said and faced Alice. She was smiling. "What?" Why was she- ohh "You were trying to get me to admit it." I said. She nodded.

"Well, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well go." She started to push me out the door, "Wait have a shower first." She said. I laughed.

I had a shower and started preparation. Bella thinks that I don't know anything about her, well I have an idea.

Bella's POV

I was in my room thinking. I could never get over Edward. I loved him too much.

DING DONG

The doorbell went. I went to the door and opened it. Outside was something you'd never ever ever think you'd see. There in all his glory was Edward with a bouquet of strawberries on sticks. Behind him was Tables of Strawberry ice-cream, strawberry lollies, Chocolate and strawberries, strawberry scents, clothing with strawberries on it, strawberry cakes, strawberry lip gloss and lip stick, strawberry milkshakes and smoothies, strawberry icing, strawberry bars, strawberry shampoo and conditioner and a big banner standing up with writing done in pink and red. It read.

_I Love You!_

What! I couldn't believe it.

"Bella." I turned to look at Edward.

**A/N: Hey review everyone**

**luv ya  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Prom

Chapter 12

I turned to face Edward. He did all this for me. I didn't know what to do.

"I do remember.....You love strawberries." He said sheepishly. I ran to him and crushed my lips to him. He responded. It was a pure moment of bliss. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his.

"So the Edward Cullen is in love." I teased.

"In love with the beautiful Bella Swan." He said smiling huge. I couldn't help but laugh. I was so happy. "Bella, would you like to go to prom with me?" He asked.

"Of course." I giggled.

Edward POV

It was the night of the prom and Emmett, Jasper and I hired a limo. We hopped in the limo and the limo drove a few meters to Bella's house, because that's where the girls were getting ready. I rang the door bell and Alice answered. She ran straight to Jasper, and then Rosalie came out and ran to Emmett, then Bella came. (**A/N: Dresses on profile) **She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and straightened and she was wearing a beautiful dress.

"You look Beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said. We all made our way to the prom.

The End

**A/N: I decided to end it here. It seemed a good place to end. I'm going to start writing another story but not put it up yet. I want to write a few chapters first then update.**

**Thankyou faithful reviewers**

**You're great!**

**Well I am starting my new story soon.....................**

**The one about Edward being a geek.**

**thank you so much**

**-natalily  
**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**Sorry everyone this is not another chapter for**

**You Belong With Me**

**The First Son**

**or**

**I know Your Different.**

**I just wanted to say that I changed my pen name to....**

**Coco Kreme.**

**Don't look at me like that! I know it's weird but my cousin who's like 5 and the cutest thing ever said it and it's just been in my mind for weeks. I was going to change my name but I didn't know what to change it to. My little cousin got it from eating a chocolate iced Krispy Kreme doughnut. (aka my favorite food ever!)**

**Clever little one huh?**

**okay, well I need to ask a question now to people who are reading this out there who also write on fan fiction. I've been trying to write different stories and it's hard. I get an awesome new idea, write about three chapters, with 3000 words in each and then loose interest quickly. I've done this with about three stories already. And I think its because I need to write out a plan kinda thing, but it's too hard to do, I like writing the story as it goes. I really need your opinion. On what you think? How you do it? What helps you? plz review or pm me.**

**thanks**

**-Coco Kreme**

**hehehe  
**


End file.
